List of characters in Digimon Fusion
Xros Heart Blue Flare Twilight Bagra Army Other characters Real World Mrs. Kudou Mrs. Kudou is Taiki Kudou's mother. Mrs. Hinomoto Omnimon Omnimon is the spiritual remnant of an Omnimon DigiMemory left in the Real World. He is also the one who sends Taiki, Shoutmon, Akari and Zenjirou to the Digital World. When they are back in the Real World, Omnimon appears from the DigiMemory. Later, he utilizes the last of his power to send Taiki and Shoutmon back to the Digital World. His DigiMemory is kept by Akari and Zenjirou, hoping one day he can also send them back. Kotone Amano Kotone is Nene's younger sister. In the manga, Nene is helping DarkKnightmon because he promises to help Nene free Kotone, who is in a coma and sealed within a crystal. She is considered a General, and DarkKnightmon plans to use the Xros Codes of Kotone, Nene, and either Kiriha or Taiki in a ritual. Digital World Archelomon An Archelomon appears at the Island Zone as its village elder. He knew the location of the Code Crown and as a result was kidnapped by Neptunmon. He was eventually rescued by Taiki Kudou and Shoutmon X4. He is displayed as being elderly and seems somewhat senile. KingWhamon KingWhamon is a whale with an island on its back. When Taiki Kudou and Shoutmon were in him, including a few Flymon, KingWhamon stopped the Flymon from letting them take the Code Crown and helped Taiki to cure Shoutmon after Shoutmon was stung by one of the Flymons. BlueMeramon BlueMeramon serves under SkullMeramon in the Magma Zone and is one of the few members in the Bagra Army disillusioned by their methods, though he remains for the sake of his workers. As it turned out, BlueMeramon was saved by Dorulumon the day he left the Bagra Army. Thus, when Dorulumon and Xros Heart's leader Taiki were captured, BlueMeramon helps them. However, after taking a fatal attack meant for Dorulumon, BlueMeramon asks him to join Xros Heart while thanking him for everything with his last breath. Pharaohmon Pharaohmon is a the ruler of the Sand Zone. He is an Egyptian-themed Digimon and curses any intruder who enters his tomb. Deputymon at first urges Taiki to slay Pharaohmon, but when Taiki realizes it is just a test of his morals, Pharaohmon gives him the Code Crown and reveals that he is actually Deputymon's friend. Later, Pharaohmon helps Taiki to save Baalmon. Attacks * Necro Mist Shakkoumon Shakkoumon is a mysterious resident of the Heaven Zone, an observer of the area who saves Taiki's life. While showing Xros Heart around the Heaven Zone, Lucemon lies to them, saying that Shakkoumon was rumored to be a Bagra Army spy. Shakkoumon later shows up to officiate Lucemon's coronation, and Shoutmon attacks, thinking him at first to be there to interfere. Later, when Lucemon transforms into Lucemon Chaos Mode and reveals that he himself is Bagra's mole, Shakkoumon helps Shoutmon X4B fight against the demon. After Lucemon Chaos Mode is defeated, Shakkoumon transports all of Xros Heart but Zenjirou up to the sky temple to stop Nene. Attacks * :If you do not wish to follow or are unable to follow the tinyurl links, these are the direct links: Aramitama and Nigimitama. Radiates red laser beams from its eyes that can reach 100000° at their focal point. Gargoylemon Gargoylemon is an Inspector in Heaven Zone's Angel Police, and prone to jumping to conclusions. He punishes Lucemon when he stands up to the Police with an attack and arrests Dondokomon for a crime with minimal evidence. He attempts but ultimately fails to interrogate his suspects and is unable to prevent Xros Heart from escaping. Gargoylemon supports GuardiAngemon the entire way. GuardiAngemon GuardiAngemon serves as the chief of police of the Heaven Zone, as well as its president. He runs the Heaven Zone as a draconian state, where even being accused of the smallest infraction results in the defendant's execution by having their data stripped by electromagnetic waves. When Lucemon summons the sky temple, GuardiAngemon recognizes the dark power it holds as the cause of his brutality. Attacks * Holy Espada ( ): Slashes with a cross-shaped energy blast. Stingmon and Lilamon Stingmon and Lilamon are a loving couple who serve as protectors of the Forest Zone, specifically guarding Deckerdramon and the zone's Code Crown. Although Lilamon is quite open and proud of their love, to the point that she gushes over anyone she thinks is also a loving couple, Stingmon is easily embarrassed by her antics. After the Digital World was reformatted by Bagramon, Stingmon and Lilamon ended up in Honey Land, where the former had his energy drained out him by the Honeybeemon under Zamielmon. Lilamon was attacked by the Honeybeemon by the time Xros Heart arrives to the land and saves her with Mervamon's help. Stingmon's Attacks *'Spiking Finish' Lilamon's Attacks *'Beauty Slap' Puppetmon Puppetmon is a resident of the Dust Zone, tricked by GranLocomon to get Taiki's X Loader after being promised that the villain would leave him and the other Zone residents in peace. However, after GranLocomon goes back on his word, Puppetmon sides with Xros Heart to get back the X Loader. When Twilight attacks them, Puppetmon leads the way to escape. Later, he gives Taiki the MetalGarurumon DigiMemory, which he found in the zone, to help fight Lilithmon's massive Tankmon army. Attacks *'Puppet Pummel' (Bullet Hammer): Packs gunpowder into its revolver-style hammer, then strikes with its strongest technique. This attack will cause the opponent to vanish without a trace, not just from the hammer's blow but also from the explosion of the gunpowder. GranLocomon GranLocomon is a tyrant in the Dust Zone, and is completely brutal and callous to his subjects. With his minion Hagurumon, he has been forcing the natives of the Dust Zone to bring him scrap metals in exchange for oil and food. Puppetmon steals Taiki's X Loader and brings it to GranLocomon in order to trade for his freedom, but GranLocomon merely smashes through him and the surrounding Trailmon in his rush to use the X Loader. Hagurumon places the X Loader into a panel on GranLocomon, and GranLocomon begins traveling as fast as he can, even plowing straight through a town, in order to activate the X Loader and escape to other Zones. However, Puppetmon managed to hold onto GranLocomon as he drove away, and Xros Heart and the Dust Zone Digimon manage to catch up by riding Trailmon Kettle. While the Xros Heart Digimon delay GranLocomon by slowing him down with their own bodies, Puppetmon destroys Hagurumon, allowing Taiki to retrieve the X Loader. Taiki immediately DigiXroses the Xros Heart Digimon to Shoutmon X4, who parries GranLocomon "Destroyed Crash" back at the villain, destroying him just as he was about to leave the Zone. Attacks * Destroyed Crash: Crashes into the opponent with its spiked wheel at speed. Babamon Babamon is the princess of the Shinobi Zone, having been kidnapped by Muysamon to hold her ransom and demanding the area's Code Crown. However, Xros Heart obtains the Shinobi Zone Code Crown and saved Babamon while driving off the Bagra Army. In the end, she had a crush on Zenjirou for saving her from Musyamon. Lunamon Lunamon originally lives in the Disc Zone. She is horrified when Kiriha kills the Zone's elder, Mercurymon, and she remains on the sidelines during the fight between Blue Flare and Blastmon, while also being scared of the Disc Zone falling apart. Despite Xros Heart's efforts to keep Kiriha and Blastmon's forces from damaging the Zone, it breaks apart and is lost in the Digital Space. In a last ditch effort, Taiki puts the Zone's inhabitants, including Lunamon, inside his X Loader and Zone Transfers back to the Shinobi Zone. There the Monitamon generously offer Diginowa and their home to the Disc Zone refugees. During the party, Shoutmon gives his Diginowa to Lunamon as a gift, and after she eats it, she decides to keep the container as a reminder of Shoutmon's kindness. However, during his attack on the Shinobi Zone, Blastmon knocks Shoutmon X4B into Lunamon's hut. Even though Zenjirou saves her from harm, the Diginowa container is crushed as well, which causes Lunamon to cry. Enraged by this, Shoutmon X4B vows to become a true king, and never let anyone cry when his reign begins. With the help of Nene Amano, Shoutmon X4B digixroses with Sparrowmon to form Shoutmon X5B, and destroys Blastmon. Shoutmon and Lunamon have one more moment together, before Taiki hears the melody of a dying Spadamon and goes to investigate. Spadamon Spadamon is a citizen of the Sweets Zone saved by Taiki. He has Xros Heart accompanied to save his friend Coronamon out of the jail of Bagra Army's Matadormon. Later he lends his power to Shoutmon X4 to form Shoutmon X4S, so that he can have 2 weapons to confront the armed WaruMonzaemon. Lopmon Ignitemon Ruka Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars